


【善财×木吒】浮生念

by Jade1confringetur



Category: 21世纪取经录
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade1confringetur/pseuds/Jade1confringetur
Summary: 磕磕绊绊的发文，我太难了呜呜呜呜
Kudos: 5





	【善财×木吒】浮生念

**Author's Note:**

> 磕磕绊绊的发文，我太难了呜呜呜呜

看了刀太的情人节特典有感而发呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！

我死了，我起了。

顶着网课撸的4000+可能有错字，请在评论区提醒我（比小心心！）

是善财和木吒哦！

——  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


火克木。

  
但如今，却是木克火了。还穿着肚兜的红孩儿气鼓鼓的站在墙角，顶着三本厚厚的经书，泪水在眼睛里打圈圈，却死不松口，咬着嘴唇打死不认错。

  
最后还是木吒看不下去，取了经书让他回去。

  
事情的起因无非就是那样，观音捡回了刚成为孤儿一个的红孩儿，领到比红孩儿大不了几岁木吒面前，让木吒带着他点。木吒生性木讷，在陈塘关时也很少与自己的弟弟哥哥们相处。到了红孩儿这，木吒就真的是照本宣科，拿着书一板一眼的教红孩儿识字读书。可红孩儿性子早就被养得无法无天了，才又失去了自己的父母，心里对木吒可谓是又恨又怕，恨他关得严，不准自己下凡去看看火云洞怎么样了；怕他生气告状，当时候观音又要喋喋不休的数落他。

  
而今个这事，木吒是着实被他给气着，他知道红孩儿是很顽劣，但是也不至于戏弄自己吧。才制好的丹药居然被他拿去当珠子弹着玩，可怜木吒找到红海儿时，除了个丹药罐子还能捡到个全尸外，那些丹药早就穿着厚厚一层泥土做的外衣了。

  
真是到了连亲炼丹师都认不出来的地步。

  
年少的木吒还是有几分火气的，抓着红孩儿丢了几本经书让他罚站，没想到红孩儿死不认错，倒是自己看他那个样子像极了自己年幼的弟弟哪咤，人还没认错，先让木吒自己心疼起来。

  
最后以抄经书为结尾。

  
这样的事情隔个几天就会上演一次，木吒一直以为只不过是小孩子顽皮，压根没想太多。

  
他根本就没想过站在红孩儿的视角去想一想。

  
红孩儿是谁啊，大名鼎鼎的铁扇公主和齐天大圣拜把子兄弟牛魔王的孩子，虽说自家爹妈天天吵架，但到底是金银堆里滚出来的，家里又是走到哪都沾亲带故的，自然红孩儿就可以像螃蟹那样走哪都是横行霸道的，结果观音一来倒好，爹妈没了，家没了，还要天天起早怕黑的背经书修炼，更可气的是，教他的居然是只比自己大那么一点点的木吒，红孩儿肯定是不服的，天天都要着法子去捉弄木吒，好让木吒也尝尝气恼的滋味。

  
谁知道木吒居然那么淡定，气不过就让他对着墙角罚站，日子过着，木吒又不善言辞，红孩儿却生出了不一样的感觉。

  
他觉得好孤独，竹林里空空荡荡什么都没有，没有书房里密密麻麻的书堆了一地，却没一本是他喜欢的连环画，木吒不陪他玩，只会叫他读书。红孩儿这才回过头看到，这个竹林里，唯一一个活人就木吒。

  
他还要陪着这个人不知道要走过多少岁月。

  
也许是在这一刻，也许是在很久之前，当红孩儿意识到自己那点旖旎心思时，早已经无法控制，他控制不住自己的幻想，当他被封为善财童子时，他心里念的却是换上新衣的木吒腕见无意露出的一点雪白，蟹青色的唐衫以浅绿色做滚边，显得木吒欲是俊秀，也更是让红孩儿认识到他们之间的差距，他是被抓上来的神仙，若不是遇上木吒这样如此温和之人，他早就被所谓的同门坑成一副仙不仙、魔不魔的样子了。木吒出生在一个幸福美满的家庭，见过许多风风雨雨，仍然能在悲苦之后保持一颗平常心，温柔的对待所有人。  


人间里的话本子说得很对，岁月是最好的磨刀石，它悄无声息的打磨着所有人，它磨掉了红孩儿的棱角，磨掉了红孩儿那些小脾气，但它也如渔网，放掉那些无关紧要的杂念小鱼们，最后网住的只有红孩儿这条大鱼，他心甘情愿的和木吒玩着师兄师弟的扮演游戏，日复一日下去，直到今日。

  
他已是善财童子。

  
身处于下方的人很多，许多人都是他成年后，和木吒一起为观音办事时认识的人，明明不熟，仍然聚在一起为他捧场，观音走后一群人就玩开了，席间流霞不断，三两神仙聚众过来灌红孩儿，纸醉金迷里，木吒那点绿色便越发引人注目。红孩儿，不，应该称呼自己是善财童子了，善财看见木吒在和哪咤说话，木吒侧着身子，手半遮半掩的拂在嘴边，不知道在说些什么，他的头发没有像哪吒那样束起来，它们松松散散的趴在背后，跟着木吒一动一动的。

  
最后善财喝醉了，他只记得酒席散了之后，哪咤本想替木吒把他送回来，木吒不想麻烦他，让哪吒先走了。木吒身上味道很清淡，是浅浅的草木香，浅淡的几乎风一吹就散了，被木吒扶着走回房间时，他们穿过那片竹林，走过长廊，廊架在一根接一根向后倒退，恍惚之间像是回到过去，又回到他们年少时，木吒背着自己回房间，善财突然明白自己是为什么会生出那些乱七八糟的欲念。

  
木吒是他的日冕，他看着自己从小男孩到少年郎，再到如今的善财童子，从最开始他们相遇时，那时候善财只能够到他的腰间，时间是漫长而缓流的河，它在他们之间奔流，载着他们穿梭于七情六欲之间。后来他们长大了，长高了，木吒还没善财高了。成年了，话就更难说了，小时候三言两语可以说得清清白白的事，到如今怎么说都带了点阴阳怪气的味道，想说的话压在心口，被无形的泵关住，等待着某天，它关不住了，崩坏掉。

  
善财不想这样，岁月可以磨掉很多东西，也可以留下很多东西，心里盘曲的虬根结出了爱恋之花。

  
唇齿相依之际，善财的酒突然就醒了，他压在木吒身上，木吒面色绯红，躺在床上，他们刚进门，善财就拦腰抱起木吒把他丢上了床。敷上来的唇带着酒气，如它本人那样霸道，分开后扯出的银丝让木吒几乎都要烧起来，他整个人都呆住了，不知道放那的双手被善财一手握住，按在头顶。

  
“师兄，你想继续下去吗？”趴在胸前的善财一字一顿说到，“如果不想，现在就推开我。”善财松了束缚木吒的手，引着他的手放在善财的胸前。

  
“推开我，我就当今天什么都没发生。”

  
善财都不知道他现在是个什么样子，木吒很想问他怎么快哭了，但最后木吒什么都没说，他像是献祭一样，双手环过善财，无声安抚着善财，如同小时候善财哭了一样。这个举动给了善财肯定答复，接下来的一切一发不可收拾。

  
扯下来的发带到了善财这里成了最好的枷锁，木吒那双漂亮的手被善财用发带捆住，回到了最初的位置，双手举过头顶的木吒有些哭笑不得，但很快涌上来的快感打破了这个小插曲，善财熟练的解开木吒的衣裳，却只是解开盘扣，显然半开的唐衫是最好的情欲催化剂，善财的手热的发烫，在身体游走的感觉如此明显，透露着主人多年的痴心妄想。

  
木吒的惊讶没逃过善财的火眼金睛，善财一边脱着自己的衣服一边隔着裤子摩擦着木吒的性器，说到：“怎么？很惊讶？”没等木吒接话，当然木吒也接不了话了，他被陌生的欲望折腾的昏了头，羞红了脸，紧闭着眼，只能听着善财自言自语的说话。

  
“你知道吗，师兄，我很久之前就很想上你，你真的不知道你有多诱人，你的一举一动勾得我心痒痒。”

  
“无论是你做饭时，偏头过来看我的眼神，或是低头是，三千鸦青里的那点白的后颈。”

  
“还是冥想时安详的面容，念经时无意露出的一点舌头，每次我看见你，我都在想象你像现在这样，躺我的身下。”

  
善财把木吒的性器从裤子的释放出来，“就像现在这样……你硬了哦，师兄。”

  
太羞人了！木吒的嘴一开一合想说着什么，又不知道说什么，只好红着张脸愣愣着看着善财的动作，善财勾唇一笑，给木吒抛了个媚眼，然后他打了个响指，一簇近乎纯白的火苗出现在他的食指尖。

  
“等等，”木吒意识到什么：“你要干什么？”

  
善财生出了几分玩弄的性子：“当然是……干你啊，我的师兄。”

  
事实证明，善财到底是金银堆里滚出来的人物，比木吒这个只懂一点点书面知识的强了不知道有多少，那簇火苗点燃了木吒的裤子，在善财的操纵下像是温水般温度，却慢慢的烧掉了木吒裤子，木吒刚想阻止善财，善财早就先一步堵住了他的唇，舌头在口中交缠，唾液被交换，连同气息也渐渐的融在一起，温暖的被窝，跳动的火苗，两颗都不善于情感表达的心靠在一起，试图寻找到爱与欲的世界。

  
怎么走到如今这一步已经忘记了，靠上来的躯体炙热却不滚烫，像是三月的春光，木吒的手还没有被解来，他被善财抱在怀里，跪坐在善财的性器上，那簇火苗还没有消失，它游走在木吒的腰间，大腿，时不时在主人的恶趣味下突然烫木吒一下，木吒就会像受惊的兔子一样，气都喘不来，会被逼出一声气声，然后又被善财拖入情欲的漩涡，疼痛与快感交错的涌上来，在爱欲的海里，善财是唯一的木筏，上次与人怀抱是在多久之前？木吒已经记不得了，眼里是因快感而产生的泪水，模糊了世界，也给红孩儿敷上了一层水雾，唯一鲜明的，是他眉心里那点朱砂，火红的发丝困住自己的十指，如同红线一般，勾住了自己的小指。

  
木吒把头靠在善财的肩，快感让脑子发空，原来善财的肩膀已经这么宽了，他不再是年幼那个只会求着自己不要告状的红孩儿，他长大了，他是善财童子了。头发长了，抽条了，就连……

  
“唔。”在情事里走神的后果就是以疼痛作为惩罚，善财扯着木吒的长发让他抬头，交换了一个吻，另一只手玩弄着木吒的性器，可怜木吒那点把点书面知识落到善财这，像是滴水入江海，那是完全不够看。被人怀抱着肏弄已经够难受的了，更难受的是，这人……这人居然还在耳边一口一个“师兄”叫得热火朝天。

  
“你！”木吒匀了匀气，“别……啊……别叫了。”

  
善财不仅当没听到，还得寸进尺的一根筋肏弄着木吒的敏感点，火焰也跳动到了木吒的性器处，木吒眼睁睁的看着一团火把自己的出口包裹住，“等等！”木吒总算是反应过来善财要做什么，慌乱得挣扎起来，善财拍了拍他的翘嫩的臀部，悠哉悠哉的补了最后一刀：“晚了。”

  
前面是又疼又吸着自己的妖法，后面是没有间隙一直在撞自己敏感点的性器，腰间还有双作乱的手，对着自己的腰边掐边捏，只需几十下，在痛楚与快感的双重打击下，木吒登上了高潮，火焰早就等着精气投喂，吸得干干净净后，回归到了善财身边。

  
“你……你……”木吒喘了好久才把气喘匀，“你要做什么？”

  
“当然是————好好收着，”善财在木吒疑惑的眼神中扶起他，松来的那一刹那，木吒听到善财又说到：

  
“还没完呢，我的师兄。”

  
长夜漫漫，还有的是时间。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


第二天，善财在坠落感中清醒过来，睁开眼时，已经被木吒踹到了地上。

“哟，师兄，这么凶啊。”

木吒的腿颤颤巍巍了好久才缩回了被子里，半晌过后，被窝里传来一声有气无力的声音：“给我去……抄经书！”

  
被窝里的木吒羞红了脸，昨天做完后善财就睡着了，他自己倒是愈加清醒，最后没忍住，在善财眉心那点朱砂里，落了个吻。

  
门外，善财摸着自己的眉心，露出一个孩子气的笑容。

再难说的话化作竹叶在清晨的风中沙沙作响。


End file.
